


Edward Kenway's missing journal entry

by thedragontongue



Category: AC4 - Fandom, Assassin's Creed, Assassin's Creed: Black Flag
Genre: /post dream sequence, Edward writes a journal entry, Gen, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4194159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedragontongue/pseuds/thedragontongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A partially burned journal entry of Edward James Kenway, found near a campfire on the beach of Great Inagua.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Edward Kenway's missing journal entry

   
We withered away into bare necessities, Anne and I. Neither having any pursuit of interest or a clear conscious to decide where we’d go from here on out once we were saved. Our friends were dead, dying, or rotting in dark dingy cells; too far gone and out of reach of our grasp. It was madness and in so doing, we’d descended into our own hellish places plagued by nightmares and daydreams of what was and were to be.

  
I am not the best of men. In all honesty, I do not think its fit to call myself a man at all in these deplorable times. I’m frightened, scared, and weak;  as I have worn the face of courage and strength for far too long to realize that indeed, I was only just weak and foolhardy. Lost in all sense of being, to reach for what I thought was right there for the taking.  
  
Thus in the pursuit of my ambition turned a costly red with my dear friends’ blood and fowl with corrupt sickness of greed. No manner of swarthy reparations or money could repair or bring back what is long gone.  
  
I know that now: as I have tried, seen, and done many a time. To all whom I’ve let down and disappointed—-god have mercy on my soul, I am sorry, truly I am. 


End file.
